In recent years, message transmission via the Internet has become common. When a message is transmitted via the Internet, if such a message is not written in a language understandable to a destination user, the destination user is unable to understand the message, and thus the message will fail to accomplish the purpose. Accordingly, a message is converted into a language understandable to a destination client for each destination user, and the converted message is transmitted.
A technology that automatically switches a language of a message to be sent is already present. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a device that creates facsimile data from an electronic mail, and transmits the created facsimile data to a transmission destination. When transmitting data, this device determines whether or not the transmission originator data attached to a from address of the electronic mail contains any Japanese words, and when determining that Japanese words are contained, the device encodes a message body text of the mail by a Japanese character code, and when determining that no Japanese words are contained, the device encodes the message body text of the mail by an English character code, and, creates the facsimile data.